


Lay Your Weary Head

by lurlonde



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurlonde/pseuds/lurlonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex had insisted she would be fine with the one blanket for the night, despite Worick's fussing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Your Weary Head

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled 'cuddle party @ woricks'
> 
> this a quick drabble warmup so its unbetad  
> please let me know if you spot any mistakes!

Alex was cold. In fact, she had been cold for a very long while. Alex had insisted she would be fine with the one blanket for the night, despite Worick's fussing. She really wanted to keep her troubling to a bare minimum, so there wasn't much choice but to refuse. It was forecast to be the chilliest night of the month, so she knew it wasn't going to be pleasant, and there was nothing to help it. However before he left, Worick had told her she was always welcome in his bed. Though after what happened before, Alex politely declined without a second thought, brushing off Worick's sly wink that accompanied it.

Yet another cruel gust of wind wormed its way through the cracks of the thin glass windows that sent goosebumps to her skin. No matter how tight she pulled the worn, ragged blanket against her body, there was no more warmth to be found. She breathed into her hands, trying to return the feeling back to her frozen fingertips. But it was useless, she couldn't even wriggle them any more.

Alex couldn't deny she regretted not asking for another blanket, or at least something thicker to wear, but her anxieties kept her at bay. What if I seem needy? What if I'm asking too much? What if I seem useless? Risking all of this for a simple request seemed like a bad idea at the time.

Alex hissed as a cold blast of wind surged up underneath her blanket like a snake and snatched any remaining heat she had left. Fists balled tight, she was tired, oh so tired, but the ache of her limbs and numb toes kept her eyes wide open. She had to just deal with this, she must. But Worick's offer was constantly whispering to her from the back of her mind. Alex remembered how warm it was be under that thick duvet, a sturdy bed underneath, shared body heat only making it warmer, how Worick's body was hot to the touch-

Alex shook her head vigorously, blaming her half-conscious mind for conjuring that up.

Perhaps she could just ask Nicolas. From her temporary lodging, she had noticed Nicolas hovering about the apartment during the late hours as if he was restless, sometimes wandering into Worick's room or simply perching beside the window for an hour or so. Watching him disappear into the other Benriya's room only made her that more reluctant, what if she didn't hear him sneak in there and walked in on them sleeping, or interrupted something private?

She blushed a little at the thought.

Through all this, Alex only found herself craving that warmth even more. Such a tempting, safe, offer was painful to resist. As another gust brushed over trembling legs, she found herself standing, joints creaking in the icy atmosphere. Wrapping the fabric around her like a cocoon, she waddled over to Worick's door. She raised her hand to knock, but stopped. Nervousness was bubbling inside her chest like an inferno. Taking a deep breath, hiding her face with her blanket, she lightly tapped on the door before opening it and peeking inside.

It was almost pitch black. She could just about make out a man's still figure swathed by twisted quilt, illuminated by the dull streetlight.

Alex gulped, throat suddenly dry. As softly as she could, she spoke, "Worick?"

The man's head sluggishly lifted from his pillowed arms.

"Ah, Ally-chan!" His voice was rough but low. Worick. "did y'get a little cold?" 

Alex nodded, shifting from side to side. It was quiet for a moment. She was at loss for what to do, not thinking she'd get this far. Asking such a thing without seeming inappropriate was a lot more difficult than one would expect. Just saying, 'hey can I sleep with you?' was not an option, but Alex couldn't think of any other way to put it. Suddenly realising this was probably a mistake, she began racking her mind for a solution to escape.

Worick rested his head on his forearm. "So you joining us, or what?"

"W-well um," Alex flustered. "Wait... us?" It took a few seconds for the gears in her head to realise what he meant.

"Oh yeah, should'a mentioned he might've been here." He sat up slowly, trying not to jostle the now visible heap of blanket beside him. Alex carefully approached the bed, keeping her distance but close enough so she could see a black tuft of hair peeping out of the covers. There's no doubt that was Nicolas.

"We weren't doing anything dirty, I promise." Worick grinned. "But the bed's still big enough if you wanna reconsider."

Alex's breath caught in her throat. She stuttered, "O-oh, no, I'm sorry, shouldn't have bothered you two, I-" Her cheeks were on fire, creating a weird sensation against her chilled nose. She knew something like this would happen.

"Hmm? Why so shy?" Worick's grin was still evident, but his calculating eyes made Alex's fingers twitch. He could see right through her. "Is it because Nic is here?"

"No, not at all! I mean I'd like to, but..." There really was no arguing with him, was there? The man's gaze flickered down to her trembling legs as he raised his eyebrows. She started, hesitated before sighing. "...are you sure there's going to be enough space for me?"

Worick let out a breathy chuckle, leaning forward to grasp the woman's wrist, and give it a gentle tug. His hand burned against her freezing skin. "There's plenty if you distribute it well enough." Alex let herself be pulled towards him, other hand still clasping her own blanket.

She was greeted with open arms, and almost whimpered at how lusciously warm Worick was.

Worick scooted further towards Nic so that he lay pressed against his back, leaving a small fraction of space on the bed for her. She eyed it cautiously, before a strong hand dragged her down by the waist, falling face first onto Worick's side with a flump. "You're not gunna lose that chill by just laying there."

She couldn't even put a fight to complain, she was tired and shivering to the bone and he was radiating warmth like an oven. It did feel a little rude, half laying on him like this, but Worick didn't seem to mind. "Ah, Ally-chan you really were cold!" He exclaimed, rubbing her arm and drawing her closer. He sniffed a little, "Even your breasts are freezing."

Alex looked up at him with a disappointed frown, "You.." But Worick only stared back with a dopey smile.

She let a long exhale escape through her nose as Worick drew the duvet back over them and settled back. The haze of heat that swept over made her eyelids heavy, limbs loose and mind finally relax. Thoroughly snuggled against the him, Alex had almost forgotten about the other man in the bed, who at that moment turned over drowsily to inspect the commotion.

They shared gazed for a moment. She had enough wits about to mouth a polite 'good evening' to him. Nicolas blinked slowly at her, before letting his head drop back onto the pillow and drift back to sleep.

A slight giddy feeling spread through her chest. She could hear Worick's slight heartbeat, Nic's steady breaths. Lulled, eventually she felt herself join the Benriyas in the land on unconsciousness.

 


End file.
